


Into the woods

by BlackAngel27



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: A Short One-Shot out of Captain A merica 2 [The Return of the First Avenger]. We are at the Moment after the Explosion of the secret S.H.I.E.L.D/ Hydra Base. [Sorry for Grammar etc. I'm Still not really good at it but try my best!"





	Into the woods

"Nat, Wake Up!" Captain America screams at the Lifeless Body of Natasha in his Arm. "Please Nat" Steve Murmured directly next to her hear and took care of the Dirt on her Cheeks which he swipes away.

"Please Natasha, I need you" some warm and salty Tears escaped his Eyes and run down his cheeks. Her Heart wasnt Pounding fast anymore it was more walking than running, she had to survive this.

She laid in his Arms and he sat on the Ground and around them, the Air was whispering some sweet sound. His Hands ran through her red Hair and he tried to forget that he could lose her.

He takes her Head and laid it on his Shoulder and for a short moment he just looked at her and then he pressed his Lips on her cold ones. His Heart was pounding and it doesn't feel wrong, not in a single way. And Again there were so many Tears on his Cheeks.

After a few Moments of no Response, he takes his Lips away. "I Love You Nat" When he felt something on his Chest he opened his eyes and saw that Natasha was moving. For a Short moment she squeezed her eyes together and then she opened them. After that, there was again this lovely and a little bit bad smile on her face. "I Love you too, Super Soldier but please never do this again to me my Body really hurts"

For a Short Moment, he laughed and then nodded fast. And again he kissed her but this team Natasha responed this one


End file.
